Dawn's Choice
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: It is about Dawn's Choice on who to date between Ash and Kenny.


Now time to start a little something new Dawn/Ash shipping only going to be one chapter this is starting with Dawn as the main character.

Today Dawn woke up to see a brand new day of training to be top coordinator as she did her daily hygiene's and finished breakfast she says see you later to her mom as she walked out her house and to an open field to train for new combinations and ideas.

At the brink of her training she was visited by Ash who was taking a break from his two days of training for the Sinnoh League, they began to talk after Dawn decides to take a break from training.

Ash: Hey Dawn how's everything.

Dawn :( Trying hard to not hesitate) I've been training my Pokemon as you can see.

Ash: I see so why don't we go over there at that table I'll hold your hand to help you get there because it seems you got a little beaten up.

Dawn looks at herself and saw her clothes a little dirty so Ash helps her sit down on a table and gave her some food he brought for her. Dawn thanks him, and began to eat.

After she finished eating she and Ash began talking.

Ash: Well it seems you were hungry.

Dawn: Mhm, so what brings you to Sinnoh?

Ash: I just wanted to see my friend from the Sinnoh Region that I used to travel with and can I speak to you alone after Kenny arrives.

Dawn's childhood friend Kenny comes over.

Kenny: Hi, Dawn and Ash.

Ash, Dawn: Hi Kenny.

Kenny: Dawn I would like for… you to…. Be… my ….. girlfriend.

Dawn: I'm flatter Kenny, but Ash told me follow to some place private.

As Ash got Dawn to go somewhere private they were silent for a few seconds till one of them began to talk.

Ash: The reason I wanted to talk to you in private I cause during my journeying through Unova I kept thinking about you over and over which made me come to Sinnoh in the first place to see if you would accept me as your boyfriend.

Dawn hesitates to answer, but gave the best answer she could is to think about it till the next day.

Dawn tells Kenny the same thing as Ash and began to end training for today and think about it alone.

Dawn thought about Ash first she thought of the times they spent when she was down Ash helped her feel better and Ash pretty much been there for her more than Kenny has. She remembered the decision between staying with Kenny or going with Ash she chose Ash due to wanting to stay with him till the end of their Sinnoh Journey and thought maybe she did liked him because she came to Unova to see him mostly. Lyra asked her did she like Ash and was she her boyfriend she realized that she said no, but really inside she realized he loved the boy she's been traveling with.

She thought second of Kenny he was her childhood friend, but picked on her used to call her Dee-Dee and etc., after a few years when they started to do contests Kenny started to show her feelings of liking her such as blushing and she wrote a note after Kenny insists on her staying with him or going with Ash on the note she stated that she will stay with Ash and that he looked very cool in his suit.

After all that thinking it made her tired so she went to sleep to think who the one she wanted to be her boyfriend tomorrow.

In her dream she thought of what could happened to her and Kenny which was him calling her Dee-Dee all the time and them arguing sometimes.

Then she has a dream with Ash and her and Dawn saw that Ash would be with her more than Kenny and basically not argue with her as much as Kenny would.

*The Next Day*

After Breakfast and daily hygiene's she was visited by the boys and she gave them her answer which was Ash as her choice and she told them why she picked Ash and Kenny accepted it knowing he could find another female to be is girlfriend.

It was as Dawn's dream was true she and Ash dated and they barely ever argued and to her this dream of hers finally came true she was in eternal happiness.

That's the end and my second side story I might work on the 16th chapter of Ash and May Journey Together soon so don't let that story go to the side. Hope you have a wonderful day. Good Bye.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


End file.
